


Rose: Suspect everything.

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: Like Breath On A Mirror [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, probably has a few mistakes-i have no beta so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: whoo. this was supposed to be a 4/13 release. maaan depression’s kicking my ass, as per usual.anyway, please enjoy!i’ve been getting some hyped comments about the next release for a bit now, and i’m sorry to have kept you waiting!





	Rose: Suspect everything.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo. this was supposed to be a 4/13 release. maaan depression’s kicking my ass, as per usual.  
> anyway, please enjoy!  
> i’ve been getting some hyped comments about the next release for a bit now, and i’m sorry to have kept you waiting!

**== >Be Rose.**  
**== >Rose: Wonder what happened.**  
It was always pretty damn obvious to you whenever something was up.  
Your innitial inkling was just intuition.  
Your second hint on this occasion of "up-ness" was talking to some Vriska in the dream bubbles. You were at this little bubble community thing for light players, and all the 'light of information' they had seen.  
Pretty much AA but for your aspect instead.  
You had shared your story of the day you went grimdark-what it felt like, how John was there with you, there _for you..._ How he acted like nothing was all that weird about your state. How much better having a friend by your side made you feel. Everyone agreed, support is a big part of dealing. But, of course, everyone knew that. It was why this thing was thought of in the first place.  
Afterwords, Vriska came up to you and tapped you on the shoulder opposite her position, just to make you twist around a little.  
_...What?_ It's not like you're using your seer abilities constantly!  
Vriska: Hey.  
Vriska: You're the alpha timeline's Rose, aren't you?  
Rose: Yes, I am.  
Vriska: Okay.  
Vriska: I'm just gonna put this in whatever way it comes out.  
Rose: Uh...  
Vriska: You ever hear of anything about retcon shit?  
Rose: I don't beleive I have. Is this important?  
Vriska: If you want to pay back John in the 'supporting-your-friends' department, it is.  
Rose: ....  
Rose: You have my attention.  
Vriska: So, I used to be the alpha timeline's version of me.  
Vriska: I know it sounds kinda weird.  
Vriska: But there was this weapon that me and my ghost crew were looking for, to defeat Lord English.  
Rose: *nod*  
Vriska: It was already used once, so it was intangible. And John was wondering how that worked, so, like an idiot, he stuck his hand in it.  
Vriska: Next thing I know, this zap-py thing happens, and he's not there anymore.  
Rose: :c  
Vriska: I've asked both him and my denizen on what the fuck happened, but all I could get from John was some-obviously fake- cheery crap about resetting a portion of the timeline so things went right-which is why i'm not the alpha timeline Vriska anymore,-and all I could get from my denizen was that the retcon powers all had something to do with the balance of everything, and that I should go tell you about my findings.  
Rose: ...  
Rose: Sorry, i'm just processing that.  
Rose: You said he just “zapped out”?  
Rose: What does that even mean.  
Vriska: Oh shit! That's right!  
Vriska: He also said something about getting _un-stuck_ in...I think he said "canon space" or something like that.  
Vriska: Whatever that means.  
Rose: ....Shit.  
Rose: I've heard a little bit about this "canon space" from the “zoologically dubious” voided ones all that time ago.  
Rose: Supposedly, it's what keeps us on a seemlingly linear timeframe of refrence, and witholds some or most of upsetting or sensitive information to both people like us, and other players.  
Rose: Knowing that alone, i'm already very concerned.  
Rose: But I have annother thing to ask.  
Rose: You said this intangible weapon was something that could defeat Lord English?  
Rose: A weapon that can grant power enough to defeat a nigh unconditionally immortal monster.  
Rose: And that said power has been confirmed by our shared denizen to be of something related to, and I quote, "the balance of _everything._ "  
Vriska: ........I don't like where this is going.  
Rose: Neither do I.  
Rose: I'm going to go prod him for answers.  
Rose: Can you please wake me from this bubble?  
Vriska: Can do! Upd8 me l8er, okay?  
You begin to fade out of the bubble.  
Rose: Sure.  
Somehow, you know you will be able to find her again.  
~  
You find him up in his bedroom, sprawled out accross the green print covered sheets. It's obvious he's trying to take a nap, but it's even more apparent that although tired, he's struggling to fall asleep-to an ammount that if quantifiable would be more than his exhaustion to begin with.  
It hadn't occured to you that there was a chance you'd have to go back into the bubbles, but luckily, it isn't the case anyway.  
"John?" You softly ask, leaning most of your weight on his doorframe.  
"Ah!" The boy jumps, and has the handle of his hammer halfway materialized out of his strife deck before he registers your face.  
John: phwew.....  
John: roooose! you scared me!  
Rose: I appologise.  
You sit down on the edge of his bed.  
Rose: Is something the matter?  
John: i could ask the same thing to you, coming over so randomly like this!  
Rose: Forgive me.  
Rose: And I was refferring to the way you seemed to be having trouble sleeping?  
John: oh.  
John: nah, i'm okay with that.  
Rose: So....There is something not okay?  
John: what!? nooo, i just mean i'm okay with not being able to sleep!  
Rose: Alright, whatever you say, John.  
John: are you saying something _is_ wrong? like, are you upset about something i did?  
Rose: I....do not know if it is adequeate enough cause for being upset yet, but then again, I am sure that such circumstaces that _would_ upset me are far out of our control.  
John: i....what? i'm confused....  
You take a deep breath.  
Rose: Vriska informed me of some...concerning details about your activities in the dreambubbles with her.  
John: woah, what?   
John: what did she say??  
John: i didn't do anything!!  
Rose: Calm down, John.  
Rose: It is more....If you've.... _Un-_ done some things.  
He takes a second to process.  
John: wait.... huh?  
Rose: She told me there was this "intangible ultimate weapon" that you stuck your hand in?  
Something in his eyes shifts to something you've never seen before in him.  
**== >Be John....?**  
**_Your ears are ringing so hard and everything's muffled as your blood runs cold._**  
**== >Fuck, be Rose. Dissociating like that is hell.**  
You realize you may have said too much.  
John: l-leave me alone.  
Rose: John, Vriska and I are worried about you--  
John: PLEASE??  
John: p-please just....just go.  
John: i-i'm still reeling.  
John: i couldn't give you the answers you deserve i-i--  
John: i'm _not_ ready.  
You give him a sympayhetic look.  
Rose: You're right. I'm sorry. Can we still talk when you're ready to tell me?  
You gently set a hand on his arm.  
John: y-yeah. i would be okay with that. i-i'll pester you!  
You smile, gentle and appologetic for startling him when he was already so strung-out restless.  
Rose: Great. Should I show myself out? Or do you have secondary thoughts that want me to stay?  
John: uhhh..... f-first one?  
His awkward offer is enough, and you float your body off of his bed and partially to the exit before calling after him.  
Rose: And just so you know, John! We're always here for you! Me, Dave, Jade, all of us!  
**== >Be John again.**  
And with a click of a lock, she's gone.  
You roll over to face the wall again, eyes wandering over numerous movie posters.  
....You don't know why you were trying to get some rest.  
If a dream bubble floats by, it becomes pointless.  
You need rest for your thoughts, and becoming aware suddenly throws a wrench in it.  
You want your mind to look like the void as you sleep. A blank expanse, vast and empty.  
  
_You're the one that fills the space, supplies the canvas for the artists._  
  
You shake your head, tremors running rampant under your skin until you quiet them with a quick squeeze from your stuffed bunny.  
What? Of course you still have her here for comfort!  
You need it now more than ever.  
As you try to slip back into sleep, annother unwelcome dialougue invites itself into your conciousness.  
  
_Not only is sleep pointless with the conciousness....It's also pointless that you aren't getting anything done~._  
  
You cover your pillow over your face and scream.  
Of course you have to assist more sessions in their start eventually, anyway. They're already existing. All you have to do is go back and set the start point.  
But it hurts.  
It hurts to think of all the dead timelines you're setting up for.  
It hurts that so many alternate dead Daves you meet in the bubbles even branched off in the first place because of what you started.  
It hurts to wish you'd never let yourself survive that innitial meteor strike.  
But you have to give everyone a chance!  
Still, you know almost every single timeline you forge a beginning for ends in tragedy.  
As for those that don't stop there, like the home you come from, those end in misery.  
You sigh, and take in annother deep breath.  
  
This one rips out of your lungs as a scream as well.


End file.
